Genus and species: Portulaca oleracea. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Yubi Primrosexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Yubi Primrosexe2x80x99 originated as a vegetative sport identified in 1999 in a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif., USA. This sport was found in the variety xe2x80x98Summer Joy Pinkxe2x80x99. The sport possessed pale yellow flowers. Unique flower color was the selection criteria at this stage of breeding.
Plants were propagated from vegetative cuttings using a peat moss-based mix. Cuttings formed roots in 7 to 10 days after sticking without the use of overhead mist. Rooted cuttings were transplanted into and in 15 cm diameter plastic pots in a glass greenhouse located in Salinas, Calif. Pots contained a peat moss-based growing medium. Soluble fertilizer containing 18% nitrogen, 8% phosphorus and 18% potassium was applied every fourth irrigation. The plants were typically watered twice a week. Pots were topdressed with a slow release fertilizer containing 18% nitrogen, 18% phosphorus and 8% potassium. The average air temperature was 24C.
After the initial propagation of the sport, five vegetative lines were made from the original plant in fall of 1999. In spring and summer of 2000 these lines were evaluated for uniformity and ease of propagation. One line was selected in fall 2000 and designated xe2x80x98Yubi Primrosexe2x80x99. Uniformity of flower color and ease of propagation were the selection criteria. The following winter it was determined that the variety produced pinkish yellow flowers under low, winter light intensity. The variety has been observed for one more year and, other than the season color change, it has been determined that it is firmly fixed and stable.